


Tal vez

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, DcSlash, Feelings, Hurt, M/M, No Smut, No hay final feliz, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Tal vez esperaba otra cosa.





	Tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. En realidad tenía mucho tiempo con esta idea, pero de nuevo he dejado las cosas para el final. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten a su manera el fic.

Apresuró el paso, mientras todos se giraban para verlo y se inclinaban ante él. El murmullo del personal de la nave se detenía apenas lo veían llegar, pero sabía que todos hablaban de ello. Después de todo, podía oírlos a través de las gruesas paredes, los oía hacer preguntas tentativas pero estúpidas. Sólo él sabía la verdad, sólo él, el guardián de ese mundo sabía que era lo que había ocurrido realmente con Bruce Wayne. Los técnicos, médicos y pilotos se cuadraban ante él, haciendo un saludo militar que él nunca había pedido, pero que le parecía lo más adecuado. Abrió las imponentes puertas de su salón, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para esperar que alguien más lo hiciera, e ingresó a la habitación.

¿Quienes se creían ellos para convocarlo? Como si fuera un niño, tenía que reunirse con el resto de los antiguos miembros de la Liga y algunos de sus otros aliados. El enorme salón se alzaba imponente y la iluminación clara le hacía ver más puro, más correcto. En el centro se hallaba un grupo de personas, frente a lo que él prefería llamar su silla de mando pero que mordazmente Bruce había llegado a llamar trono con un tono mordaz. Despegó sus pies del piso para elevarse por encima de ellos y tomar su lugar en la silla.

Diana, Shayera, Hal, Bane, y Killer Croc se callaron. La seriedad en sus rostros solo confirmaba los rumores. Todos voltearon hacia a él, y Diana fue quien avanzó unos pasos en su dirección, clavando su mirada en el último hijo de Kriptón.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que él en persona hubiese capturado al murciélago, y desde el primer instante Diana se había opuesto a la idea de mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo ahora sus quejas eran más y más constantes, así como los mordaces comentarios de Black Adam en cada ocasión que el tema salía a relucir.

La amazona inspiró hondo antes de extender su mano hacia él, recibiendo ahora solo indiferencia.

— Clark, esto no es... — inició con voz amable, pero firme. Comprensiva y amorosa, como siempre había sido para él.

Y estaba a nada de escucharla. Pero ella había intentado deshacerse de Bruce. Ella quería matar a lo único que le quedaba de su vida en Metrópolis, así que simplemente agitó su mano para rechazarla.

— He tomado mi decisión final. — interrumpió el súper hombre sin mucha ceremonia. — No les estoy pidiendo permiso.

— Con todo respeto, Clark, esto es una mierda. — le dijo Hal adelantándose. — Una cosa es detenerlo. Incluso ejecutarlo. Pero mantenerlo así...

Kal El fulminó con la mirada al linterna, haciendo que se callara. Pero entonces Shayera negó moviendo la cabeza.

— Dejarlo vivo es un error. Todos concordamos en eso.

— Un capricho como este podría costarte demasiado caro. — agregó Black Adam entrando a la sala, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando con seriedad al hombre. — Pero si solo me llamaron para esto, es mejor que haga lo que le plazca.

Clark sintió que le hervía la sangre. Detestaba que cuestionaran sus decisiones cuando se trataba de Bruce. Ahora que al fin lo tenía bajo su control, no tenían razón para temer. Pero se calmó, porque al fin lo tenía. Era su Bruce, y nadie podría arrancárselo. Su mente era demasiado preciosa, de gran valor para él, a pesar de lo que dijera Diana o cualquiera.

— No está a discusión. Se queda, bajo mi control, y en mi habitación. En algún momento necesitaremos algo de él.

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

La puerta metálica de la nave se abrió, y la IA lo saludó como siempre, dandole la bienvenida. Los brazos y tú os metálicos se ciñeron a su cabeza. La luz artificial de la nave era algo molesta, pero pensó que era similar al de la BatCave. Eso le sentaba bien a Bruce. Sonrió por la idea.

Después de tantos años, al fin había encontrado algo de paz. Por fin había logrado reunirse con Bruce, después de tanto. Luego de Lois, luego del bebé. Al fin había logrado llenar ese vacío que sentía cada vez que se enfrentaba al murciélago, cada vez que este lo rechazaba, que lo acusaba lleno de rencor. Clark recordaba cuánto daño le había hecho.

Decir que no había querido darle consuelo por la muerte de Dick sería mentira. El también amaba a ese muchacho, lo había visto crecer, lo había visto mejorar. Y de pronto, el chico no estaba más.

Pero también pensó en Damian, el chico que estaba demasiado asustado por la posibilidad de haberle causado daño a la primera persona que confiaba en el como para hacer algo más que mirar a lo lejos. Suspiró al pensar que en algún momento Bruce pudiese demandar ver a su progenitor. Pero no podía ser, el murciélago le pertenecía.

Se arrepentía de haberle quebrado la espalda, sin duda. También lamentaba lo de Alfred.

Y la lista crecía.

Pero al fin tenía a Bruce ahí, después de tanto.

El hombre estaba en una de las camas que había preparado para él con la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía en el rostro. Los implantes neurológicos debieron haber recibido sus impulsos, porque en menos de lo que Barry podía dar la vuelta al mundo, Bruce ya se dirigía a él, con un paso que distaba mucho de ser el de Bruce.

Esa tarde en Metrópolis sintió que todo se quebraba frente a él. La vida de Lois, su amada Lois se había escapado respiro a respiro de su cuerpo. Y el latido de su hijo nonato, muerto.  
Por un momento, cuando Bruce lo recuperó y le aseguro que todo estaría bien, había querido creerle, pensar que finalmente haría lo correcto y se desharía de ese monstruo. Pero después recordó la férrea voluntad de su amigo. Él nunca lo haría. Él siempre creía que todos, hasta el peor de ellos, podían tener una oportunidad.

Acarició su rostro frío y sonrió. Después de todo... ahora lo tenía a él. Tal vez eso podía significar más de lo que él mismo quería aceptar.

Bruce ahora no podría abandonarlo, ni traicionarlo. Y quién sabe, podría significar que Bruce, incluso a pesar de todo confiaba en que él tenía alguna clase de redención a pesar de todo.

Su Bruce ahora estaba siempre a su lado, y no lo hacía enfadar demasiado. Clark no podía molestarse ahora mucho, excepto cuando él le preguntaba cosas a Bruce y su murciélago no le respondía. Solamente miraba a la nada, sin que su rostro denotara algún sentimiento y eso lo hacía enfadar demasiado.

— Ellos ya no confían en ti, Bruce. — le explicó acariciando el rostro de su casi hermano, y lo llevó por la nave. Hasta sus aposentos. Bruce necesitaba constantemente de su atención y ayuda, ahora más que nunca. — Pero no te harán daño, lo prometo. — susurró mientras le quitaba su ropa.

Silencio fue respuesta, y un suspiro molesto salió de sus labios. Llegaron a una de las habitaciones que había adaptado como un baño enorme, y dejó al hombre levitas en el aire, mientras dejaba su capa en caer al suelo inmaculado y se deshacía de su traje. Entonces los brazos metálicos acercaron de nuevo al murciélago y Clark lo tomó en brazos. No había cuidado de Bruce apropiadamente, lo había dejado revolcarse en su propia mierda durante los primeros días, puesto que se sentía demasiado confundido respecto al humano.

Era tan frágil. Y al mismo tiempo era tal vez lo único que hubiese podido detener todos sus planes si hubiese llegado más lejos años atrás.

Así avanzó hacia la enorme bañera que parecía ser más bien una piscina, y mantuvo el cuerpo del otro bien pegado al suyo.

— Oliver y Dinah escaparon de nuevo. Y no he podido hallar a esa pequeña puta tuya, Selina. Bárbara y Kate están bien, no les harán daño. — le explicó cómo siempre, desde que había llevado el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo a esa nave. — Damian quiere verte, aunque no lo dice expresamente. — mintió porque sentía que debía intentar que las cosas fueran como antes. Pero de nuevo, no hubo respuesta alguna de sus labios. Ni siquiera un gesto de su rostro. Tal vez era la máquina deduciendo que realmente no era necesario oír las respuestas programadas de la IA que solo lo hacían enfadad más, sobre todo cuando sus respuestas no concordaban nada.

Y pensó en Bruce, abrazando a su hijo. Ese que ahora era como suyo. Ellos podrían haber sido una familia de no haber luchado contra Bruce. Oh, todas esas cosas habían sido por culpa de Bruce, pero ahora estaba bien. Él era generoso y podía perdonar al traidor del murciélago.

Una lagrima solitaria cruzó el rostro de Bruce. Clark hizo una mueca, y aumentó su control sobre el murciélago.

— Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. — susurró pensando en la última vez que dijo esas palabras.

Tal vez, esperaba que luego de un tiempo, eso pasara. Porque sabía que Bruce lo perdonaría.

Tal vez creía que así podía recuperar lo perdido.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias.
> 
> Cualquier duda pueden mandarme MP, y gustosa recibo críticas.


End file.
